


Mirrorball

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Reflection, Slow Dancing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A soft moment between Sylvie and Matt under the stars.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	Mirrorball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katertots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katertots/gifts).



> Title, lyrics, and inspiration comes from ["mirrorball"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaM1bCuG4xo) by Taylor Swift.

_Hush, when no one is around, my dear  
You'll find me on my tallest tiptoes  
Spinning in my highest heels, love  
Shining just for you_

The music is playing softly. Sylvie can still hear it perfectly from her place on the balcony. The city is lit up in a sea of lights in front of her. It's a sight that never fails to take her breath away. 

Growing up in a small town she'd always dreamed of the city. Of the day when she'd escape that small town life and become a city girl. 

She has. She's accomplished almost everything she wanted. Almost.

The door behind her slides open and Sylvie turns her head to see Matt standing there. She smiles as he steps onto the balcony and closes the door behind him. 

"There you are," he says, walking up to stand next to her. 

"Here am I," she says. 

"Were you hiding?" Matt teases. 

Sylvie shakes her head, "I'd never hide from you."

"I think we both know that's not true," Matt tells her. "Remember that one time after the glitter canon."

She waves her hands at him, "Okay. Okay. That was one time. And we swore never to speak of it again."

Matt chuckles, "My mistake."

They lapse into silence, but it's not uncomfortable. It never is with Matt. She never feels like she has to fill the silence with him. They're just comfortable being together. 

And isn't that something? She's never felt like that with anyone else. She hopes Matt knows how much it means to her.

"You're amazing, you that?"

Matt looks over at her, brow furrowing in confusion. "Are you drunk?"

She swats his arm lightly, "No! Am I not allowed to compliment you?"

"Sure, I guess I'm just surprised."

Understanding hits Sylvie suddenly. He doesn't know how to take a compliment. At least not one that's freely given without some ulterior motive. 

Sylvie can't have that. She needs him to see himself like she does.

She stands up on her tiptoes and takes his face in her hands. His eyes widen in surprise, but he doesn't look away. "You are one of the greatest men I know, Matt Casey," Sylvie tells him. "You're kind and you're strong and brave and fiercely loyal. And I am so damn lucky to have you in my life."

"Sylvie," he whispers her name softly, almost like a plea. For what, she's not sure. But whatever it is, she knows she'd give it to him. 

The music is still playing in the apartment, filtering out to them. She moves her hands around his neck and smiles. "Dance with me."

"What?"

"Come on," Sylvie says. "You do know how to dance, don't you?"

Matt huffs out a laugh, but brings his hands to her waist. "Of course I do. You're just full of surprises tonight, Sylvie Brett."

"Just for you," she says, as they start to sway slowly to the music. "You deserve nice things."

"So do you," Matt tells her. 

"Well, this is pretty nice," she says, biting her lip and looking up at him through her lashes. 

"It is," he agrees.

Sylvie's heart is pounding in her chest as she leans in closer. Her lands run through the hair on the back of Matt's neck and she watches as his eyelashes flutter against his cheek. 

_Be brave_ , she tells herself. 

"Matt?"

"Yes?"

"I could be one of those nice things," she says. "If you want."

Matt's answering smile is as beautiful as the city lights below. His hand comes up and tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. It lingers on her cheek, warm and reassuring. "You already are."

She smiles, and takes another chance, closing those last few inches between them and kissing him. Relief and elation flow through her when he kisses her back. They stay there, wrapped up in each other's arms. Sylvie vows to do whatever it takes to keep Matt smiling at her the way he is tonight.

_Because I'm a mirrorball_   
_I'm a mirrorball_   
_And I'll show you every version of yourself tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
